The Story of Matt
by The Academy Matzz
Summary: This is a New series that I hope you guys will enjoy
1. The New Begginning

Hey guys and welcome to the World of Yu-Gi-Oh. This world has evolved through many years. Yu-Gi-Oh all started in the Ancient Egypt where instead of cards they had stone tablets and now a new boy with passion has come into the World, his name is Matt.

'Damn it I don't know what to do.'

'Matt, hurry up and make your move.' Shouted Michael, who is Matt's friend. 'Whatever you do you're still going lose'

Matt is losing against a powerful friend, Matt has Flame Tiger on the field and a face down card while Michael has Inzektor Ant equipped with Inzektor Earwig, and a face down card in the trap and spell zone. Matt is losing he has 1000 LP left and Michael has 2400 LP.

'Umm sorry Michael, I think I got it now, I summon Ape Fighter, ha, he has a monster that is stronger than your Inzektor Ant with Earwig equipped to it.'

'Well I negate you activation by playing Solemn Judgment, I lose half my life points and you monster is destroyed' Michael said laughing, 'hey Matt when are you ever going to get better because how many times have I beaten you like every duel, just give up you lost this.'

'The duel hasn't finished yet,' Matt shouted with confidence, but in Matt's mind, damn it his right I can't beat him. Matt looked at his hand constantly to find a card, then Matt found the card.

'Here we go, I play Monster Reborn to bring my Ape back from the grave and because I have 2 beast monsters on the field I can special summon Chain Dog, then I play my face down Lighting Vortex, by discarding 1 card from my hand every monster on your side of the field is destroyed.' Michael had a worried look when he saw that he was going to lose this duel. 'Next I overlay my 2 monsters, Ape and tiger to bring out Number 39: Utopia, and because you don't have any monsters on the field you lose. Attack Michael directly Utopia.'

'AARRGGHH,' Michael hit the ground with a thud, 'hehe, well done Matt you beat me since like for ever. You win this bet I guess,' Michael hand over a bag of skittles to Matt. Matt was pleased with himself because Michael is the 7th top duelist in the world. Matt has short black hair and he doesn't have many friends and the friends that he have has been inspired by Matt's passion to never quit.

After school Matt was walking home with Michael and Madi (a friend of Matt) and a guy was running passed them and shouted 'You will never caught me you dumb cops,' after he said that Matt took him down and the robber tried to get away but Matt's grip was too strong. 'What up with you kid, get off me.'

'No, I not letting a robber get away,'

'Hey kid let's make a deal, if I beat you in a duel you will let me free but I you will I will go to the cops, how's that,'

'Deal,'


	2. Matt VS The Robber

Last Episode Matt ran into a robber and now they are going to duel.

'Let's Duel,' Matt and the Robber said. The duel disks were set and both pulled out there cards.

'I'll go first,' said the robber, he drew a card from his deck and said 'by the way I'm Keith, and you will remember that when I destroy you kid.' The robber sets 2 cards and plays the card Summoner Monk, 'I play his effect by putting him in defence I have to discard a spell card and I choose, United We Stand and then I am able to special summon a level 4 or lower monster, come out Maha Vailo, I then overlay the 2 monsters to bring out Gem-Knight Pearl.' When Matt saw this is was in terror Keith had a monster that had 2600 attack on the first turn. 'I end kid; I know you can't beat that.'

'I'm Matt and lucky for you I'm testing a new deck that Michael and I made, ok let's go, I draw, I then play the field spell Maulsoleum of the Emperor, this allows me to normal summon a higher level monster without tributing but I pay 1000 LP for each tribute it would normally take. So I will pay 2000 to bring out Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, I play 2 Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your two face downs.' The 2 cards that Matt destroyed were Mirror Force. Matt was smiling because he knew that he was going to win this. 'I then attack you with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon but I will use it effect, so this means both cards are banished until the end of the turn, and when my monster comes back it gains 500 attack because it banished a XYZ monster…'

'WHAT THAT MEANS YOUR MONSTER WILL HAVE 3500 ATTACK.'

'Yes and your finished no matter what you play.' Keith was sweating madly and shaking like crazy and he got on his knees, and he started to cry.

'Look Matt the only reason why I stole that money is because I'm alone with my daughter who is sick, and I'm unable to take her to the doctor because I don't have any more, please help me get away and save my daughter.'

'Keith,'

'Huh'

'What you did is wrong and I know this is for a good cause but I still can't allow you to leave with the money, so let's finish this duel and if you want I may consider to let you go if you leave the money here.'

'Thank you Matt you have a kind heart.' Keith got off the ground and brushed the dust off his trousers.

'Ok Keith I set a card and I end my turn so that means both of our monsters return back to the field.'

'My turn, I draw, I play Gagaga Magician, then I play the spell card Magical Dimension, I destroy 1 monster then I special summon a monster card, come on out Dark Magician, I also get to destroy a monster on the field say good bye to your Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon…'

'Wait Keith I play my face down Solemn Judgment, I pay half my Life Point to destroy you monster.'

'Oh No, damn it, I will set a card and end.'

'Nice Duel Keith but I have won, I draw, I play the card heavy storm, all you spell and traps are destroyed and I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress, attack my 2 monsters.'

'Thank you Matt I lost to a fabulous duelist and I won't do anything bad again,'

'It's ok Keith I will let you go but you have to leave the money here like we promised, and trust me your daughter will be fine, just wait one more day.'

'How d…'

The sound of the police siren came and Keith ran off thanking Matt. Madi and Michael were both surprised when they heard Matt saying that on the last turn he knew it was the last turn and also so that he is going to think that the daughter is going to heal up.

'Hey guys are you going to stay there all day or are you going to go home.'


	3. Matt's Birthday (Special)

Matt was walking to school suddenly a loud sound came from behind him.

'Happy Birthday, Matt!' It was Michael and Madi.

'Thanks guys, so what did you get me?' Michael handed over a card, and Matt's eyes widen.

'Thanks man how did you know I needed that card,' Matt said as he slides the card into his deck case.

'What about you Madi? Did you get me anything?' 'Sorry Matt but I don't have a present but…' Madi leaned towards Matt and kissed him on the cheek. There was a thud and both Matt and Madi turned around and saw Michael on the floor with a large nosebleed and whispering 'But. But. But.' Matt and Madi started to laugh and they help Michael off the floor.

Once they got to school there was a crowd of around 15 people waiting at the front gate. When Matt got there everyone was saying 'Happy Birthday,' suddenly a loud scream in the background say 'Happy Birthday, Matty boy!' and in a instants Matt knew who it was, it was a girl who has always had a crush on Matt and was jealous of Madi, Sara. She came running and tackle hugged Matt and straight to the floor and she was kissing him all over the place covering his face with lipstick.

'So Matty boy when are you going to ask me out huh? When, when, when?' Sara was pressuring Matt into a corner, or rather crushing him, she was heavy.

'Look Sara I only like you as a friend, please don't misunderstand.'

'NNNNNOOOO! Fine, lets decide this with a duel, if I win you will have to go out with me,'

'What if I win?'

'I will leave you alone forever,' said Sara with a sad face, 'But I am going to win because love is on my side.'

'Sara you don't have to leave me alone but just don't keep demanding me to go on a date, ok?'

'Fine I accept those terms, so let's do this Matty boy,' Matt was sighing.

The duelists both got their duel disks and put their decks in them.

'Duel,' they both shouted.

'Ladies first Matty boy. Alright so I play the spell card Gem-Knight Fusion! I send Gem-Knight Obsidian and Gem-Knight Garnet to bring out Gem-Knight Zirconta! I also use Gem-Knight Obsidian's effect, I can special summon a normal monster from my graveyard. I also normal summon another Gem-Knight Garnet, and then I set 1 card, your turn hunny.'

Sara:

2 Gem-Knight Garnet and 1 Gem-Knight Zirconta

1 card in hand

1 set card

Matt all embarrassed he drew a card 'Fine my turn,' Matt had a bad hand he only had 3 traps and 3 spells, 'damn it, I set 4 cards, your turn,' Matt said with a angry voice.

Matt:

4 facedowns

2 cards in hand

'Aww Matty are you letting me win this, ok so I draw and I attack, haha Matty you lost this and you will be my boy.'

'Wait Sara I play my face down Mirror Force, all monster in attack position are destroyed.'

'Matt how could you?' Sara screamed at Matt.

Sara:

1 set card

2 cards in hand

'Ok my turn Sara,' Matt again drew a trap card, and Matt was on his last turn, and there it was the card that Michael gave him, Starlight Road so he set this card, 'Sara I set this card and then I play the card Foolish Burial to put a monster from my deck to my grave,' Matt searched his deck and pick out the card Laval Magna Cannoneer, and then I end my turn.'

Matt:

4 facedowns

2 cards in hand

'Matty that was such a waste, ok I draw,' Matt was hoping that Sara would play the card Heavy Storm, 'Matty say goodbye to Madi and say hello to your new girlfriend.' Madi shouted from the background, 'Sara, me and Matt are not boyfriend and girlfriend,' But when Madi said Matt name Michael noticed her blushing. 'Sure Madi you and Matt aren't a couple but it doesn't matter I normal summon Tourmaline in attack mode, then I play the card Gem-Knight Fusion, I put Tourmaline and Sardonyx to bring out Topaz, then I play the spell card Heavy Storm.' This was the time for Matt to trigger the card.

'Sara sorry but I play the card that Michael gave me, Starlight Road, when you try to destroy 2 or more cards I can play this can, then I can bring out Stardust Dragon.'

'Wait. What Matty we are meant to be together, no Matt why?' Sara was crying a bit but she then stood up and said proudly 'I end my turn.'

Sara:

1 Gem-Knight Topaz

'My turn, I draw, I then Normal summon Laval Volcano Handmaiden then I play the spell Rekindling, I can summon as many fire monster with 200 defence, I bring out Cannoneer, I then Synchro Summon 5 Lavalval Dragon. I use its effect by putting 2 Laval to my deck and shuffle I can return 1 card from your field to your hand but in your case to your Extra Deck.'

'But Matt you don't have enough attack.'

'Don't worry about that, I play my face down Monster Reborn, I can Special Summon a Monster from the grave and I choose your Zirconia which has 2900 attack I'm so sorry, but that was a great birthday duel thanks. NOW! Attack you 3!'

WINNER! MATT!

Sara went backwards into the ground and started to cry, and Matt ran over and hugged her. Sara was not expecting so she started to blush like a strawberry.

'Um Sara why do you feel hot?'

'Oh… um… you don't have to worry about that, just hold on to me.' So Matt and Sara hugged a little longer, then they both got up. Michael was impressed while Madi looked away because she too was blushing.

'Hey Michael thanks for the card it saved my life.' Michael replies with 'No problem, at least you don't have to go out with Sara because now I want to, she is so good at duelling.'

Matt was laugh then he grabbed Michael and Madi round the next and walked off and at that exact moment Sara jumped on Matt's back hugging him. Matt sighed again.


End file.
